


Gonna Fight For The Weak

by psychoticmidds



Series: Coldwave Vigilantes [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Central City, Mick and Leonard move on to another town and soon find that their help is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Haven

**Author's Note:**

> • I don't own these characters  
> • No Beta Reader  
> • Not Canon Compliant  
> • Feedback and Comments are welcome and greatly appreciated  
> • I'm sure if there is a place actually called New Haven, it is a pure coincidence. It was the first name that popped in my head.  
> • Slow Burn

Before leaving Central City, Leonard split the money he had taken from his father between Mick, himself, and Central City. Though the money could not bring back the lives that were lost, Leonard hoped that it would help fix some of the destruction and chaos his father had caused. He had done all that he could to help them, now, it was time to move on. Put Central City, and all that happened there behind him and move on. Together, Mick and him would start a new life.

Although, Leonard was no longer going to deny his feelings for Mick. He felt like everything was moving so fast. From two kisses to living together? It seemed crazy. They were all each other had now, and Len hoped they could make it work. Figure it out somehow.

But with the roar of the engine from the motorcycle made it impossible to discuss anything. They would be able to talk when they got where they were going. Wherever that was. Leonard hoped it was a small quiet little town with no troubles, and what they found instead, was New Haven. It looked nice enough from the outside; peaceful almost.

Len had to tap on Mick's shoulder to get his attention, pointing to a one story dark blue house, with a dark red front door, and bright white trim that was for sell. Mick gave Leonard a curt nod of his head before pulling over and cut off the engine.

"Here?" Mick dismounted his bike, taking off his helmet, and placed a hand on the white picket fence looking closely at the house.

"If you don't like it, we could find something else." Len looked away from the home, and over at Mick standing beside him.

"It sticks out like a sore thumb." Mick said bluntly, not liking how bright the place was compared to the other houses on the block. He could just imagine telling someone where he lived. 'It's the dark blue house on the corner, you can't miss it.' Mick was more interested in blending in, then sticking out.

"Can I help you gentleman?" A kind woman's voice asked from behind them, both Len and Mick spun around to face the elder lady behind them.

"We were just looking for a place to buy." Len explained, glancing over at Mick and back to the woman. "My partner was just telling me his opinion on the place."

"Oh, are you two newlyweds?" The woman smile grew wider and Leonard felt his stomach drop.

"No." Mick answered for him, trying not to tell the woman too much, but her curiosity grew all the more.

"Are you engaged?" Leonard shook his head, clearing his throat, knowing that this probably seemed absurd to the woman, who just wasn't going to stop prying until she got an answer.

"Are you dating?" Mick and Len exchanged another look between each other, neither of them knowing really what to say.

"It's...sort of complicated. Look, do you know who we can talk to about buying a house or not?" Leonard changed the subject, uneasy about all the questions.

"I'm a real estate agent, if you two are looking for a starter home, this place is nice. One bedroom, one bath, kitchen, dinning room, and living room." Suddenly, the woman became all business, allowing them to move on from the awkwardness she had created.

"Is there something else that doesn't stick out so much?" Mick asked, looking over at Leonard to see if he wouldn't mind that he asked, but it was always so hard to read what he was feeling.

"I'm afraid this is the only property available at this time, you could always repaint if you don't like the color." The woman pointed out the option, waiting for the two of them to discuss it between the two of them. Instead, the two exchanged looks, the larger one shrugged his shoulders at the smaller male.

"We'll take it, how much?" Leonard asked the woman, and when the woman named the price, he took out his check book and wrote it out to her. "Could we move in now?"

"Yes, but I will have to stop by later for you two to sign the papers." The woman answers, giving Mick and Len a heads up. "I'll bring my husband over too and we'll welcome you to the neighborhood properly." Mick was about to tell the woman that they didn't have to go through the trouble, but after she handed over the key she took off.

"Well, let's go take a look at our home." It sounded strange to hear Len say those words. Mick nodded his head and opened the gate for Leonard, motioning him to go first. Leonard went on ahead, walking on the pavement walkway to the front door, and slid the key into the lock turning it. Inhaling, Len opened the door and swung it open looking inside.

The interior painting wasn't as dark as the exterior pairing was. The walls were a soft beige color, and the trim an eggshell white. "Now, if the place looked like this on the outside. I would like it." Mick announced, moving passed Len going inside to look around more. Len followed him inside and closed the door behind them.

"We'll repaint it." Leonard drawled, looking around at the empty room, the floors were wooden throughout the living room, leading into the dinning room and kitchen. The hall leading to the bathroom and bedroom was lined with a silver carpet. "Mick..." Len finally said, now that they were alone, and actually discuss their situation. "Are we together now, like actual boyfriends?"

"Do you want to be?" Mick asked just as confused and nervous as Len was.

"Yes." A wave of relief passed through both Leonard and Mick when he finally answered the question. Mick came across the room, pulling Leonard into a kiss.

"I do too." Mick told Len, breaking the kiss, their lips just inches away from each others. A soft, rare smile, touched Len's lips and he pressed his lips against Mick's once more, wrapping his arms around the big lug's neck happily.


	2. Friendly Neighbors

Mick lifted Len off the ground, sitting him on the counter. "This place is all ours, baby. We can do whatever we want."

"As long we don't bother the neighbors." Leonard pointed out, still finding the concept of this whole thing foreign. It was real, but it felt like he was dreaming; expecting to wake up and find himself back in his father's manor, locked in the closet. Mick's heated lips broke Len free of his thoughts, reminding him that this was reality.

"Screw the neighbors." Mick broke away, speaking gruffly and begin to pull off Leonard's shirt. Unwrapping the makeshift bandage around Leonard's arm, checking out the grazed wound from the gunshot. "Still need to get this checked out." Mick left Len sitting on the counter, heading outside to grab their bags.

Leonard looked over his shoulder, waiting for Mick to come back, sitting in the silence of the house. When Mick came back inside, he placed his bag on the counter next to Leonard and unzipped the bag. "It's not that bad, could be worse." Leonard remarked softly, but didn't try to stop Mick from cleaning the wound and putting a new bandage on. Placing his hands on the big lug's face, Len gently brushed his thumbs over Mick's bruises.

Mick turned his head, kissing Len's palm. "Let's get your shirt back on." Leonard nodded his head, fighting not to laugh about how gently Mick eased his wounded arm through the sleeve of his shirt. " We need a garbage can." Mick pointed out when he realized there was no where to throw away the old bandage.

"We need a lot of things." Len slid off the counter, already having a list of all they needed in mind.

"Let's go get what we need." Mick took Len's hand, leading him out of the house, locking it up behind them. Whatever they got would have to be shipped to the house, with only a motorcycle for transportation, they really didn't have the means to take much on their own. Mick headed for the bike, but Leonard stopped him.

"Let's walk." Mick shrugged his shoulder at Len, and walked right passed the bike. It wasn't that big of a town, the stores were ran by the people that lived there. The first shop they entered, the people inside eyed them curiously. Mick didn't care if they stared, but he could tell that it was bothering Leonard.

Tightening his grip on Len's hand to comfort him, Mick led him further into the store. "You must be the couple that moved into the house on Willow Street. Name's Wade, you already met my wife, Linda, she sold you the house.

"Right, nice to meet you." Leonard shook Wade's hand first, followed by Mick.

"What can I help you boys with?" Wade smiled in a friendly manner.

"We got a lot of stuff we need to buy for the house." Mick informed the man.

"Let's get started then." Leonard told Wade all they needed for the house; furnishings, paint, and anything else they needed. "I'll try to get this stuff to you by the end of the day, but some things might have to wait until tomorrow."

"That's fine." Leonard agreed.

"I know my wife said we would come over later, but instead you could come to our home for dinner." Wade offered, and Len looked over at Mick uneasily. "We'll invite everyone, and welcome you to the town properly."

"You don't have to do that." Mick assured the man, who laughed heartily.

"It'll be our pleasure!" Wade exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you." Leonard said gratefully.

"We live just across the street from you two, we can have the party around six." Wade informed them.

"We'll see you then." Mick and Len left the shop, heading back home. Wade was going to take care of getting them everything they needed. It was strange.

"The people here are really friendly." Leonard stated once they were outside, and a few feet away from the store. Waving at another couple that had waved at them from across the street. Mick nodded his head, agreeing with Leonard, as they headed back to their home.

* * *

 

As Wade promised, most of the furnishings and things Mick and Leonard needed for the house. They spent the rest of the day, unpacking the stuff they had ordered and setting things up the way they liked. They weren't able to finish in time before the welcome party started.

"We can leave whenever we want too." Mick assured Leonard, rubbing his shoulders. Len nodded his head, leaning back against Mick with a sigh. "No need to worry about anything, we got each others backs." Len reached up and grabbed Mick by the hand, and nodded his head. "Come on." Len turned around, following Mick out of their bedroom and out the front door.

Already, Leonard could see people arriving at the house across the street. Mick wouldn't put up with anyone that would be rude to them. So, it was up to Len to keep his hotheaded partner cooled down. Leonard was going to treat this like one of his father's dinner parties. Usually, that would mean that he was to be seen, not heard.

This time, the rules were changed, and Len would have to be social with these people. Crossing the street together, Mick and Len walked up the path to Wade and Linda's house. Leonard rang the doorbell and cleared his throat nervously. The door opened shortly after he heard the tune of the doorbell from inside.

"Hi!" Linda, the women Mick and a Leonard met earlier that day answered the door, smiling brightly at them. "Welcome, come on in." Linda moved out of the way, allowing Mick and Leonard to enter the house.

"Thank you." Leonard said as he walked ahead of Mick, who staid close at his heels. The door closed behind them, and Linda motioned for them to follow her.

"Everyone is in the living room, make yourselves at home, dinner is almost ready." Linda urged them, pointing them to the living room as she took off in another direction, most likely towards the kitchen.

"Ready for this?" Mick asked, and Leonard nodded his head. 


	3. Welcome Party

The living room opened up to the back yard by a sliding glass door; from the amount of people both inside and out, it seemed as though the whole town had shown up. Just to welcome them. "Hey, there they are! The guests of honor have arrived!" Wade's voice exclaimed from within the crowd, as he made his way over to Mick and Leonard. "Come on, everyone's dying to meet you two."

There was no chance of protest, Wade called over person after person, introducing them one at a time. So many faces, and names, that Leonard and Mick were sure they would forget, by the end of the party. The same questions kept being asked. Where were they from? What brought them to New Haven? Neither Mick, or Len really wanted to get into the details, so they kept their answers short.

They were from Central City, and they moved here to start a life together. It was all the strangers needed to know. The hype never wore down or faded away. In between meeting another person, Leonard studied the people as they talked amongst themselves. It amazed him that everyone there seemed so close, and they all got along so well.

From personal experience, Leonard knew that things weren't always what they seemed to be. "What kind of work are you boys looking for?" Arthur Frederick, the short, plump, mayor of New Haven inquired.

"Security." Leonard informed Mayor Frederick bluntly.

"Security?" The Mayor repeated slowly, as if the word was completely foreign to him.

"Yeah, security. You know protection from any danger." Leonard threw a look at Mick, not believing that he actually had to explain what security was to the Mayor. Hoping this was some sort of joke. The mayor laughed heartily, patting Lenny on the shoulder with his big meaty hand.

"You boys are still use to living in the big city. We don't worry bout' things like that here in New Haven." The Mayor was still barking with laughter as he removed his hand from Leonard's shoulder, walking away from them.

"The hell is the matter with this place?" Mick asked the question Leonard was currently thinking, and all he could do in response was shake his head.

"Would you boys like to join us for a game of poker?" A husky voice spoke, drawing Len and Mick's attention to the table. Wade hadn't introduced them to the well dressed men sitting at the table, playing cards, smoking their cigars and drinking their scotch. The women with them with them formed their own circle, chatting amongst themselves contently, giggling softly. There was something about this group that made Len feel on edge.

"Sure!" Mick didn't even hesitate to pull up a chair and take a seat at the table.

"Mick..." Leonard hissed, stepping closer to his partner and trailed off. The atmosphere surrounding the table suddenly shifted. Looking around, Lenny noticed that the others just a few feet away from them didn't even so much look in the direction of the table. If someone did manage to pass by, they kept their distance, avoiding the table at all costs. "Mick, we should go." Leonard stated remaining calm, but Mick didn't budge.

"Just want to play one hand." Leonard rolled his eyes, hoping that Mick wasn't one of those people who said they would only play one hand, and then never stop playing _just one more hand_. Leonard didn't sit, or move from his place behind Mick as he faced towards the table once more. The man sitting next to the one that had called them over shuffled the deck and proceeded to deal out the cards.

"I have a proposition for you boys." The man at the table that had called them over began, studying the cards in his hand. "I couldn't help but over hear that you two are in the security business."

"That's right." Mick confirmed, looking up from his hand across the table at the man.

"We were also told that the people of this town don't need any security." Leonard pointed out, placing his shoulder on the back of Mick's chair, leaning on it.

"They don't, but _I_ do." The man pointedly looked at Leonard, staring him down. " _I_ run this town, _not_ that idiotic mayor. " Len studied his nails with little interest, hoping the man would soon get to his point. " I could use a few more good men on my security detail."

"What makes you think we would be interested in working for you?" Mick shot back, trading a few cards out of his hand for some new ones.

"I could make your life a living hell, if you don't." The man threatened and Len had to quickly place a hand on Mick's shoulder, keeping the big lug in his seat. Instead of lunging across the table and beating the man into the ground.

"Is that so?" Mick growled, tense and ready to strike. The man didn't seemed at all threatened by either Mick or Len.

"I'll let you boys take the night to think about my offer." Dropping the cards on the table, the others followed suit and they stood up. The woman at the other table got up and joined the men, taking their arms, and together, they all walked away. Mick slapped the cards on the table when he threw them down, getting to his feet once they were gone.

"What the hell was that about?" He hissed at Leonard, wondering why he had held him back. "We didn't leave Central City just to have another douche bag think he can control us!"

"If you attacked him, his goons wouldn't have hesitated to put a bullet in both our heads." Leonard pointed out bluntly, trying to get through Mick's rash, thick head. "We'll take care of him, just like we did my father. We got to make him think he had the upper hand though."

"We're going to take the job?" Mick inquired , with a small smirk. Leonard nodded his head and motioned for Mick to follow him, and they headed back through the house to the front door. "Thanks for everything Wade, but we're going to head home for the night." Leonard explained to Wade, who looked more than disappointed.

"Well alright, have a good night." Wade extended his hand to Len, taking the elders man's hand they shook.

"You too." Lenny took his hand back, waiting for Mick to shake Wade's hand before leaving the house and headed across the street to their home. Heading to bed. 


End file.
